hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
2017 Hypothetical Atlantic Hurricane Season
The 2017 Hypothetical Hurricane Season was the second season in a chain of three above average/hyperactive seasons following three very weak seasons. The other seasons that were very active were 2016 and the infamous 2018. Arlene was the only Category 2 to make landfall during off-season, stalling as well causing the name to finally be retired after 10 uses. Don struck Charleston, South Carolina as a 155mph Category 4, causing $54.03 billion dollars and killed 132. Emily, former weakling, transformed from a tropical storm to a 170-mph Category 5 in just a day, and hit Cuba and Mexico as a Category 5, killing 504 and causing $112.01 billion dollars worth of damage. Harvey caused $30.05 billion dollars of damage, going through the only loophole to make a tropical storm cost a lot. Irma was a Category 4 that brushed North Carolina and merged with what was then Category 3 Jose into a superstorm peaking at 145 mph then was rapidly absorbed by a monster storm that was going to impact Ireland hard. Maria traversed through the Gulf as a 190 mph Category 5 causing $133 billion dollars of damage and 1,294 deaths. Ophelia nearly became both the only Category 5 on record to not hit land and then nearly became the only major to hit Ireland. However, it was still tropical, marking the only confirmed tropical system to hit that place. Whitney briefly reached 185 mph winds before absorbing Hurricane Alpha and fell apart, weakening back to a Category 4 with 155 mph winds before making landfall and then completely fizzled as dry air, high wind shear, land interaction, and a front almost instantly killed it back to a tropical storm. Beta was the strongest storm to cross years, reaching a exceptionally rare 115-mph in December and January. Storms 'Major Hurricane Arlene' Starting as a tropical disturbance on April 20, it initially moved west. After extremely slow development for 9.75 days, the system was finally designated as Potential Tropical Cyclone One and the next morning it had become Tropical Depression One. A day and a half after becoming a tropical depression, it underwent rapid development, going from 35 mph to 75 mph temporarily in less than a day. After becoming a Category 1, as it had still been affecting Cuba and it cost millions already, the system weakened back into a strong tropical storm. As it redeveloped into a Category 1, shear temporarily halted strengthening for a few hours. However, the pressure fell quickly, and a explosion of convection soon followed, prompting the NHC to upgrade it to a Category 2 straight from 85 mph and then a Category 3 just six hours later, confirming the second time it rapidly intensified, and Arlene had begun a tight, quick anti-cyclonic loop as well. As it finished its cyclonic loop, it had begun to weaken due to cooler waters and its proximity to land (the convective blow-up enlarged it) and its pinhole eye had soon dissappeared. Its pinhole eye then re-emerged and struggled, until it made landfall as a record-breaking Category 2, and its pinhole eye gave up and almost immedeatly filled up again. It then turned east-northeast, then north-northeast as two highs funneled it in a area, then turning the storm fully west for a short time, stalling for half a day soon after having degenerated to a tropical storm, then Arlene gradually turned south, ceasing to turn south-southeast as it finished stalling. As it exited land through South Carolina, Arlene almost instanly weakened to a tropical depression, then another six hours later, it became post-tropical, and a day plus six hours later, declared the end of Arlene. 'Hurricane Bret' Bret started out as a non-tropical cyclone, strengthening until it had nearly crossed the Arctic Circle fully. It turned south rapidly, then it recurved back to east-southeast. After some time of it stalling and rapidly disorganising due to it merging with other fronts made by other cyclones, shedding and regrowing it's convection and fronts, and struggling to keep itself alive due to shear, it re-accelerated from north of Newfounland. Two days later, the track shows where the NHC started to look at this very early on May 30. The disturbance then shed the majority of it's huge body off, leaving it to be fed to Super Typhoon Rosa on the antipode of Bret. Still remained it's huge 500-600 mile wide core, which a day after being saw as a potential storm, became Subtropical Depression Two. Twelve hours later, it became Subtropical Storm Bret, and another twelve hours remained until it would become Tropical Storm Bret. Once it became a tropical storm, it mantained that intensity until degenerating into a remnant low a day later due to wind shear. After twelve more hours of shear, it began to regenerate, and a day and a half later, it became Tropical Storm Bret again. At roughly 12:00 AM that day, a large eye began to emerge, spanning 120 kilometers in diameter. It then breifly held on to 75 mph winds, but underwent a struggle to do a eyewall replacement cycle, weakening to 65 mph. It completed then, and it had a eye 150 miles wide. It took four updates from the NHC for it to rapidly strengthen into it's peak of 110 mph straight from 75 mph, though it barley made it past the barrier (although this was completed in 6 hours, and if it continued it would potentially be a Category 5 at the end of the day). It also slowed to a crawl, inching slowly, but surley, foward and inching down in intensity. Right as it became a Category 1, it began a cyclonic loop that was painfully long and tight, weakening to a tropical storm three quarters of the way through it. It then breifly re-accelerated, then slowed once more. As it reached a secondary peak of 85 mph, it slowed even more, until it was barley moving at 2 mph upon weakening to a tropical storm due to shear followed by it's eye collapsing. It then accelerated a tiny bit, weakening until it became extratropical a day before losing tropical characteristics period with no going back. Category:Atlantic hurricane seasons Category:Costly Seasons Category:Deadly seasons Category:Unusual tropical cyclones Category:Intense Storms Category:Early-season storms Category:Year crossing storms Category:Off-season storms Category:Late season hurricanes